


Завтра будет завтра

by Allora



Series: Завтра будет завтра [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, PWP without Porn, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Если кто-то и разрушит то, что они снова начали в лесу, это будет не Беллами. Пусть лучше ему потом будет стыдно за то, что видит слишком много там, где ничего особенного нет, чем он снова все поломает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика "Стена".  
> По-прежнему тройничок, пост-4.01, по-прежнему автор дальше и не смотрел.

На этот раз Беллами наступил на горло собственным страхам, которые уже и так почти разогнал последний поход в леса, и с ходу затащил Мерфи с Эмори в свою каюту. Они даже не успели возразить. Места было достаточно, только мебели не хватало, но Эмори быстро наплевала на кровать и деловито начала устраивать постель в дальнем углу, с помощью походных подстилок и одеял. Пока они устраивались, Беллами сходил в столовую, притащил еды на троих, но ему еще нужно было отчитаться о походе со взрывом Кейну, поэтому он оставил еду на столике, пробормотал что-то о неотложных делах и выбежал за дверь.

Он отошел от первой суматохи возвращения, и, когда развязался с отчетами, сдачей оружия и получил задание на завтра, к каюте своей — уже не только своей — направлялся в абсолютном смятении. Собственная напористость его уже начинала пугать. Однако в то же время он был полон решимости. Если кто-то и разрушит то, что они снова начали в лесу, это будет не он. Пусть лучше ему потом будет стыдно за то, что видит слишком много там, где ничего особенного нет, чем он снова все поломает.

— Все остыло, пока ты ходишь. А Джон не разрешил развести огонь, — сообщила Эмори от стола, едва он вошел.

Беллами от неожиданности заулыбался, представив костер посреди своей каюты.

— Здесь вытяжка есть, но это тебе не пещера. Все может загореться, — сказал он в ответ на недовольный взгляд.

— Я ж сказал, костры — на улице, — лениво подтвердил Мерфи с импровизированной постели у дальней стены.

— Ну вот еще, — фыркнула Эмори.

— Да я и холодное съем, — остановил их Беллами, так и не сумев убрать с лица улыбку. Ему и правда было наплевать, лишь бы съесть хоть что-нибудь, и надо бы все-таки лечь спать, завтра вставать рано. А, да, насчет спать: — Эмори, ты ложись лучше в кровать, там теплее и удобнее, — с набитым ртом сказал он, заработав еще один недовольный взгляд.

— Ну вот еще, — повторила она. — Мне и на полу неплохо будет.

«Так я тебя к нему и пустила», — услышал Беллами.

Теперь есть и улыбаться одновременно стало неудобно, а потому зачем улыбаться. Чему, главное? Доедал он молча, не глядя в сторону гостей. Нет, жалеть, что позвал, не жалел. Просто да, фантазировать не надо лишнего. Надо же им где-то переночевать. А о большем думать не стоит. Они тоже молчали, и их молчание Беллами не нравилось. Лучше бы трепались ни о чем...

— У нас рук не хватает на заготовке припасов, — сказал он, прожевав последний кусок. — Кейн просил вас помочь.

На самом деле, Кейн не просил, а безапелляционно распределил обоих к заготовкам, справедливо считая, что если они остались — должны работать, как все.

— Ну, если просил, разве можно отказать, — отозвался немедленно Мерфи, словно ждал его реплики, и ни тени сарказма Беллами не уловил. — Мы не дураки, Белл. Раз остались — гостями не будем.

Беллами поднялся, собрал контейнеры — надо было вымыть и отнести обратно в столовую, — но не успел ни шагу сделать. Эмори решительно отняла у него посуду.

— Я видела, где ее моют.

— Надо будет потом в столовую сдать, — чуть запинаясь, сказал Беллами и разжал пальцы. Ему ужасно не хотелось никуда идти, но эксплуатировать гостью хотелось не больше.

— Я знаю. Отдыхай, — решительности Эмори не убавилось. — И еще: там места на троих хватит, — кивнула она в сторону развалившегося у стены Мерфи. — Если, конечно, не хочешь спать один, там, где теплее и удобнее.

Она забрала посуду и вышла, а Беллами внезапно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И ехидный смешок Мерфи ему никак не помог.

— Привыкай, она за словом в карман не лезет, — сказал тот, и Беллами услышал не угасшую улыбку. — Это было вместо извинений за отказ от приглашения... в кровать. Так ты как, предпочтешь один спать?

Беллами зажмурился. Мерфи всегда говорит, что думает. Ну так пусть скажет. Надо все это разрешить прямо сейчас. Он тоже не мог больше ходить кругами и думать намеками.

— Я же не монах, и вечно руками удовлетворяться не буду, — сказал он, не открывая глаз. — Зачем тебе это нужно? Зачем это может быть нужно ей, прости, я еще могу понять, но тебе?!

Мерфи помолчал, зашуршал чем-то, то ли переворачиваясь, то ли поднимаясь — чтобы ударить? Нет, ну сколько можно глупости про него думать уже.

— А зачем тебе это было нужно? — сказал тот внезапно совсем близко, почти над ухом. Умеет, зараза, ходить бесшумно. — Зачем тогда не ушел? Зачем там... тогда... зачем звал меня, и зачем потом руки распустил?

Беллами никак не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Мерфи стоял рядом, явно смотрел в упор и ждал ответа. Какого, черт возьми?

— Я не знаю, Джон, — честно ответил он и с усилием поднял голову, все-таки встречая тот самый осторожно-вопросительный взгляд. — Но тогда это казалось самым правильным.

— А сейчас?

Беллами подумал.

— И сейчас тоже. И ты, и она... Я не знаю. — Мерфи все молчал, и Беллами не мог понять, о чем тот думает и что сейчас скажет, сделает, как отреагирует. Но... Сейчас или никогда. Или сказать, или свалить самому и не возвращаться. — Я хочу быть с вами.

Он наконец смог произнести это вслух, глядя в светлые внимательные глаза, и потому увидел, как настороженность сменяется чем-то совсем другим.

— Так будь, — просто сказал Джон, качнулся вперед, но неуклюже — Мерфи? неуклюже? — замер, словно ждал чего-то. Или не знал — Мерфи? не знал? — что делать дальше. Беллами тоже не знал, но помнил, как тогда у костра... И сейчас руки снова сами притянули к нему Джона, и вполне естественным оказалось прижаться к его виску губами и выдохнуть в не слишком чистое, но аккуратное ухо — такое, что так и тянуло коснуться губами и его, — то, что давно мучило и не давало покоя:

— Ты меня простил?

Тот молчал, и Беллами уже испугался, что сказал не то, что не надо было ворошить, попытался отстраниться, но Джон удержал его:

— За что?

— За все, — не раздумывая, бухнул Беллами все в то же ухо. — За виселицу. За то, как убить хотел потом. За то, что считал себя лучше. Что не доверял, даже когда ты мне жизнь спасал. За то, что...

— За все, давно, — отозвался Джон, перебивая, и выпрямился, ловя взгляд Беллами. — Я так понимаю, что ты меня тоже. И за то, что сдал вас, и что убил ребят, когда ты мне поверил, и за то, что тебя повесил... и что ушел с Джахой. И из Полиса ушел. И из Аркадии потом... Я ж всегда уходил.

Беллами почти не следил за тем, что он говорил, потому что все равно говорил он абсолютные глупости. Зато его губы так красиво двигались... К черту. Он потянулся, левой рукой привлек так и не умолкнувшего Джона к себе за затылок, правой притягивая за плечи еще ближе, и поцеловал — как хотел уже давно, но боялся, что нельзя. А теперь было можно. И Джон ответил на поцелуй, осторожно обхватив его бедра ладонями.

Щелкнул замок двери, Беллами от неожиданности разжал руки, сделал шаг назад, натолкнулся на удивленный вопросительный взгляд серых глаз и мысленно застонал — опять повел себя как трус.

— Мне еще погулять? — спросила Эмори, закрывая за собой дверь.

Снова поднять глаза на Джона Беллами уже не мог, поэтому пробормотал что-то насчет того, что лучше погуляет он, и ринулся к двери. Тот только шаг в сторону сделал, чтобы дорогу не загораживать, и краем уха Беллами услышал саркастичное «ну-ну».

— Вот еще! — А вот Эмори с дороги не ушла. Она надежно загородила подход к двери, и теперь выйти можно было, только отодвинув ее силой. — Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Вот к чему было это «ну-ну».

— Просто, чтобы ты перестал изображать того лося: раз Джон не сказал, так я скажу, — спокойно, с неизменной насмешкой в голосе произнесла Эмори и легонько коснулась его щеки правой рукой, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Мы решили, что так будет лучше всем. И мне тоже. Ты мне нравишься, помнишь?

Он помнил. И теперь у него не возникало дурацкого вопроса «в каком смысле». В том самом. В конце концов, из всех девушек, с ним знакомых, только Кларк и Эхо не купились на его природное обаяние...

Вблизи ее губы были похожи на раскрытые лепестки розовой кувшинки, которую Беллами видел в озере неподалеку. Он когда-то читал такие сравнения в книгах, но ни у одной из его девчонок губы на лепестки цветов похожи не были, и он решил, что это просто поэтическая красивость. А теперь понимал, что это не выдуманная метафора, но не каждой девушке так везет с губами. И не каждому парню везет такие губы целовать.

Ему вот — повезло. Им с Джоном.

Мысль о Джоне скользнула мимолетом и испарилась, потому что целоваться с Эмори и думать одновременно оказалось невозможно. На какие-то мгновения он вообще отключился от реальности, вдыхая травяной запах и растворяясь в ощущении первого поцелуя — второго первого поцелуя за сегодня. Если с Джоном он не успел почувствовать ничего, кроме осторожной радости, что ему не мерещится, что все на самом деле — и тут их прервали, то сейчас вся гамма ощущений прокатилась жаркой волной от этих требовательных нежных губ ниже, наливаясь тяжестью в паху.

Правая рука Эмори ласкала его волосы на затылке, наклоняя голову, а левая забралась под футболку и заставила Беллами задохнуться, когда пальцы добрались до сосков. Стоять неподвижно становилось все труднее, а он еще боялся прижать девушку к себе, боялся «распустить руки», хотя все уже было ясно, но мысль о Джоне вернулась, и осознание, что он сейчас где-то рядом стоит и смотрит, одновременно и заводило сильнее, и заставляло держаться, не отпуская себя полностью. Внезапно Беллами уловил колебание и в движениях Эмори, но тут дело было не в Джоне — каким-то шестым чувством он осознал, что рука на его груди дрогнула и неуверенно заскользила прочь вовсе не из-за него. Она словно вспомнила, напомнив и ему, что не каждой девушке так везет с губами, фигурой, глазами, улыбчивыми ямочками на щеках, и так не везет с пальцами на левой руке. «Ну вот еще», — вспомнил Беллами ее же слова, одной рукой удержал, чтобы она не разрывала поцелуй, а второй — прижал к себе под футболкой ускользающую ладонь, успокаивающе поглаживая каждый пальчик. Нет уж. Не сейчас. Сейчас не время разбираться в своих комплексах, сейчас все на своем месте, все, как надо, и вообще, то, что эти пальчики делали с его сосками, было более чем приятно.

Эмори вздрогнула, и вдруг сама прижалась к нему, вкладываясь своими изгибами и выпуклостями в его тело, словно паззл соединила. Ее вторая ладонь соскользнула с затылка Беллами и потянула куртку с его плеч. Случилась небольшая заминка, потому что обе его руки были заняты ею, ему и хотелось скинуть мешавшие тряпки, как желала она, и не было сил оторваться... но тут им помогли. Куда проще оказалось сбросить одежду, когда ее аккуратно снимали третьи руки. Только стащив уже с помощью Эмори футболку, Беллами осознал, что это Джон обнял его сзади за пояс, расстегивая пряжку ремня. На какие-то мгновения он замер, позволяя себя раздевать в четыре руки, а потом, едва высвободился из штанов, перехватил Джона за запястья, вовлекая в объятия, из которых тому было трудно вывернуться, да он и не стремился, — и вот этот поцелуй ощутил уже полностью, как полагается, с нехваткой воздуха, головокружением, с совершенно восхитительным чувством нереальности и в то же время четкой настоящести.

Теперь он помогал Джону освобождаться от одежды, стараясь не отрываться от его губ и не закрывать глаза — чтобы не просто слышать, чувствовать на своей коже это самое прерывистое дыхание, которое так жаждал ощутить все долгие дни после пещеры, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, но и видеть, как дрожат длинные пушистые ресницы на сомкнутых веках, как они поднимаются, и как в огромных глазах Джона туманится та же головокружительная нереальность, что и в голове Беллами. Но в этой нереальности они все равно были втроем. И то, что Эмори лишь обозначала свое присутствие легкими нежными прикосновениями к его, Беллами, спине, не делало ее невидимкой. Беллами закончил раздевать Джона, тихонько, но уверенно подтолкнул его в сторону постели на полу, резко повернулся и подхватил Эмори на руки. От неожиданности она глубоко вздохнула, ахнув, и обхватила его за шею. До постели он донес ее за три шага, почти не ощущая веса — то ли она была такой легкой, то ли у него резко прибавилось сил, — опустился на колени и только тогда положил девушку посередине, прямо в руки Джона. Раздевать Эмори Беллами все-таки не стал, предпочел наблюдать, заводясь все сильнее, буквально ловя себя за руку — если сейчас прикоснется к своему члену, все закончится гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы, потому что остановиться он не сможет.

На точеном теле Эмори тоже обнаружились татуировки: изящные и причудливые узоры покрывали ее бедра, ноги, бока, руки и плечи — словно тонкий фигурный шов, соединяющий тело из двух восхитительных половинок, оставляя «бесшовными» только запястья, кисти рук и шею. Беллами решился прикоснуться к этому «шву», обводя пальцами контур ее тела, и Эмори отозвалась, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вдохнув, сперва напряглась и сразу же расслабилась. Его пальцы очертили руку, бедро, ногу до колена и вернулись к плечу, и тут она перехватила его ладонь, подтолкнула к своей груди, требуя ласки. Беллами послушно накрыл упругое, почти идеальное полушарие, и едва сжал пальцы, как Эмори чуть слышно застонала, и, чтобы услышать этот стон снова, он скользнул рукой к другой груди, повторил движение и, услышав желаемое, перестал сдерживать себя. Он хотел заставить ее стонать и закусывать губы, хотел заставить ее желать большего, чтобы она попросила, чтобы умоляла... Сосок под его губами и языком моментально превратился в напряженно сжавшуюся горошинку, а звуки, которые издавала Эмори, заставляли его забыть и о собственном желании, и о Джоне, который рвано дышал рядом, но не мешал, а помогал, поглаживая ее бедра.

В какой-то момент, забывшись окончательно, Беллами скользнул рукой меж ее ног, и проник пальцами во влажные складочки, заставив ее выгнуться в их руках.

— Ну давай же... Белл... — вдруг выдохнула Эмори, оглушив его же именем, которое произнесла впервые, и он снова послушался, потому что в низу живота уже все ныло от напряжения. Снова мелькнула мысль о Джоне, но тот лежал рядом, одной рукой перебирал волосы Эмори, глядя ей в лицо, а другой неторопливыми плавными движениями ласкал себя, и это зрелище окончательно сорвало Беллами крышу. Он все-таки смог сдержаться, и войти не слишком резко, но сразу на всю длину, заставив девушку под собой застонать и податься на него, словно она хотела еще больше, больше, чем он мог предложить... А дальше ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, и только когда Эмори снова вскрикнула — как в той пещере, только тогда в ней был Джон, — осознал, что сумел не сорваться и довести ее первой, и тут же кончил сам.

Еще не отдышавшись и не выйдя из нее, потянулся к ее лицу, чтобы еще раз поцеловать эти губы-лепестки, уже благодарно, за то, что подарила ему все это, за полузабытое ощущение обладания женщиной, — он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз был вот так с кем-то, — за ее отзывчивость и несдержанность, за нахальство и нежность одновременно...

Он попытался выскользнуть и улечься на постели в стороне, чтобы не мешать Джону, но тот не позволил — сильным движением перетянул почти безвольное тело Беллами к себе, так что теперь он оказался между ними.

— Ей надо отдохнуть, — неслышно шепнул Джон, почти касаясь губами его уха. — Я сейчас не лучший сосед для нее.

Беллами повернул голову, и обнаружил, что Эмори лежит неподвижно, расслабленно закинув руки на подушку, закрыв глаза, и по ее лицу блуждает легкая улыбка. От этого зрелища он невольно сам заулыбался, и вдруг до него дошло, что Джон-то далеко не так расслаблен. Его словно укололо — самодовольная почти гордость за то, как он доставил земной девочке такое мощное удовольствие, сменилась чувством вины. Он так хотел быть «втроем», но в итоге просто забрал все себе.

— Лицо попроще сделай, — так же тихо сказал Джон, и у Беллами по телу пробежали мурашки, от шевеления его губ у щеки, от теплых выдохов на коже. Не то чтобы он был готов на второй заход, но валяться безвольной тушкой ему уже расхотелось. — Я способен подождать, когда ей захочется продолжения.

— Не надо, — сказал Беллами, еще не очень понимая, что именно не надо. То ли про лицо говорить не надо, то ли ждать. То ли и того, и другого.

Джон смотрел внимательно, но кроме интереса и вопроса — чего ж не надо-то? — на его лице читалось что-то еще. Ожидание? Просьба?

Неважно.

— Не надо ждать, — севшим голосом пояснил ему и себе Беллами и потянулся рукой и губами к нему. И уже привычное — к хорошему быстро привыкаешь — чувство волны возбуждения покатилось по телу от губ, не таких нежных, как у Эмори, но сильных, уверенных и удивительно ласковых, к груди, животу, ниже, еще ниже...

— Ну ты даешь! — Джон на секунду оторвался от него, глядя восторженно и удивленно, и от этого взгляда захотелось взлететь. — Пяти минут не прошло!

— Заткнись, Мерфи, — хрипло сказал Беллами привычную же глупость и сам заткнул его новым поцелуем, «распустив руки» уже совершенно не стесняясь: гладил спину, бедра, вжимал в себя, обхватив ладонями ягодицы, добиваясь, чтобы Джон не молчал, чтобы вот так стонал прямо в его губы, чтобы не хотел больше ждать Эмори...

Его вдруг стукнула мысль, которая завела едва ли не сильнее, чем льнущее к нему сильное гибкое тело человека, который уже давно был нужнее и важнее всех: только что он отнимал Эмори у Джона, а теперь наоборот. И ему удавалось. Оба поддавались, оба хотели быть с ним не меньше, чем друг с другом.

— Ох, Джонни! — вырвалось у него, и он, не дожидаясь реакции, еще раз жадно поцеловал послушные губы и рывком, пока не остановили, спустился ниже. Он никогда не делал этого сам — только принимал ласки своих девчонок, но знал, как это здорово, и это было ближе всего к тому, чего он лишил Джона только что, отобрав у него девушку.

А еще он знал, как лучше всего обхватить головку губами, как точнее коснуться языком самых чувствительных местечек, насколько будет круче, если вобрать член как можно глубже...

Джон оправдал его ожидания, шумно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, и импульсивно подался вперед, теряя самообладание. Беллами не пригодились все его познания, он просто не успел, потому что все закончилось почти моментально. На вкус Джон оказался солоноватым и терпким, как лесные ягоды. Беллами сделал мысленную зарубку, что больше никогда не позволит своим девчонкам глотать его сперму, потому что это не самое приятное в сексе, здорово сбивает возбуждение, но вслух про это предусмотрительно сообщать не стал.

— Вот черт... Прости, — вдруг выдохнул, задыхаясь, Джон, запуская вздрагивающие пальцы в его волосы. — Белл, зачем ты так...

— Простить что? — следуя за его рукой, Беллами поднялся выше и, облокотившись на плоскую подушку, навис над Джоном, с удовольствием глядя в его красивое лицо, непривычно расслабленное, разглаженное, чистое и какое-то совсем юное. Беллами невольно вспомнил, что Джон младше его лет на пять — никогда не помнил этого, потому что тот казался не просто старше, чем был, но и старше самого Беллами временами.

— Ну... — Смущался Джон на его памяти так редко, что можно было сказать — никогда. И это тоже было приятно. Что на этот раз не Беллами прячет глаза и не знает, как сказать. Однако долго ему наслаждаться Джон не позволил — поднял свои длиннющие ресницы-занавески и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза: — Ты не должен был. Так... Для меня.

— Не понравилось? — самоуверенно ухмыльнулся Беллами, зная, что не понравиться просто не могло.

— Чтоб ты не лыбился так нагло, надо бы сказать, что — нет, — фыркнул Джон, разом растеряв смущение, — но я не люблю врать в постели. Понравилось.

— Тогда что прощать?

— Вот зануда-то, — сонно сказала за его спиной Эмори, и обняла Беллами сзади, уже привычно спускаясь ладошкой ниже по животу. — Ого. Джон прав. И пяти минут не прошло!

— Уже прошло, — стараясь не сбиваться голосом, возразил Беллами, у которого от ее прикосновения перехватило дыхание.

— Нам надо что-то с этим делать, — задумчиво сказала она, обхватила его член пальцами — стало ясно, что нужный ему ритм она не забыла с той ночи в пещере, — заставив его зажмуриться и вцепиться в руку Джона, некстати подвернувшуюся под его пальцы... Или кстати?

— С чем? — спросил совсем рядом голос Джона, перед тем, как его губы захватили губы Беллами, и ответа Эмори тот уже не разобрал, словно растворившись в их руках и поцелуях.

 

Когда все закончилось, и они лежали в темноте — свет гасил Джон, потому что у Беллами не было сил даже руку поднять, — Эмори приобняла его, уютно устроившись головой на его плече.

— С чем надо что-то делать? — спросил Беллами, подтверждая, что он зануда. — Я был немного занят. Не расслышал.

Эмори улыбнулась — он почувствовал это кожей и услышал в ее голосе:

— Когда двое занимаются любовью, третий заводится, а потом те двое заводятся снова, пока занимаются любовью с ним... и так по кругу. Можно сдохнуть.

Первым засмеялся вернувшийся Джон, упав рядом с Беллами и уткнувшись лбом в его плечо с другой стороны, Беллами представил, как все это сегодня выглядело и был вынужден согласиться с обоими: сдохнуть таки можно, и это ужасно смешно. Через пару секунд смеялись все трое.

 

Это завтра надо будет вернуться в мир, где на них наваливается очередной апокалипсис, это завтра смерть будет следовать по пятам, это завтра будет тяжелая работа и попытки спасения друг друга и всего мира, это завтра будет страшно и почти безнадежно, но завтра будет и то, что они постараются больше не терять. Завтра они будут вместе. И послезавтра. 

Беллами хотелось верить, что так будет до самого конца, когда бы он ни наступил.


End file.
